


The Moment I realized I love you.

by Orca478



Series: LemonLime [2]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: A short prequel to "Rivals to Lovers", the moment Joy and Disgust realized they loved each other. Before everything changed for the worst.
Relationships: Disgust/Joy (Inside Out)
Series: LemonLime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742995
Kudos: 4





	The Moment I realized I love you.

She loved how she made her girl happy. 

She made her smiled when nobody else could. 

It was when Riley turned 13 that Disgust realized that she loved Joy. 

She lead the console with such energy, usually she was annoyed at this. 

But now, she just couldn't help but look at her. 

Her energy, her smile, her positivity. 

God did that attracted her. 

It was then she realized that she loved her. 

But she knew that would be imposible, she was so negative, so strict for her.

She knew their love would be imposible. 

She loved how she made sure her girl was protected 

Fear made sure nothing physical happened to her, but she made sure her social and metal life where protected. 

It was when Riley turned 13 when Joy realized that she loved Disgust. 

When she was in command, she took everything with such prediction, she would usually be annoyed at this. 

But now, she just couldn't help but look at her.

The protectiveness, her care, the love she had she couldn't show but she knew she had. 

God did it attract her.

But she knew it will never work, she was to positive, to careless for her. 

She knew their love was impossible. 

Two Emotions, both loved each other to death. 

But like they say, 13 is a bad luck number, and both of them fell in love when Riley turned 13.

So when the girl they adored, turned 14, and the nightmare called puberty began. 

Both emotions will have to fight, to finally leave their rival hood, and show each other their love.


End file.
